warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ferretclaw
}} |pastaffie=None |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |apprentice=Ferretpaw |warrior=Ferretclaw |mentor=Oakfur |app=Spikefur |livebooks=''Omen of the Stars, ''Dovewing's Silence, Crowfeather's Trial, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks=Unknown }} Ferretclaw is a cream-and-gray tom. Ferretclaw was a ShadowClan warrior under Blackstar’s and Rowanstar’s leaderships in the lake territories. He was apprenticed to Oakfur as Ferretpaw, and later earned his warrior name, Ferretclaw. He also mentored Spikepaw. History In the Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : His mentor is Oakfur. Fading Echoes :Ferretpaw is on a ShadowClan border patrol with his mentor, Oakfur. They capture Jayfeather and Squirrelflight on their territory, but the ThunderClan cats tell them that they need to speak to Littlecloud for information on how to treat Briarpaw's back injury. Oakfur refuses at first, thinking that it's an ambush and that they're a battle patrol with more warriors hiding in the bushes. When Squirrelflight asks them if they smell any other warriors, Ferretpaw snorts, saying that they may be disguised. After Squirrelflight asks once more, Ferretpaw's mentor finally agrees. :While leading them to camp, Ferretpaw circles around Jayfeather suspiciously. Jayfeather gets annoyed and snaps at him, asking him if he's afraid he'll give him some medicine. The apprentice reacts by hissing at him to shut up. Night Whispers :When Blackstar tells Pinepaw to demonstrate a new move on some pretend ThunderClan warriors, Oakfur acts as Hazeltail, while Ferretpaw acts as Thornclaw. Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior :Ferretpaw is now a warrior named Ferretclaw, along with Pinenose and Starlingwing. His warrior name is announced at the next Gathering. The Last Hope : In the ''Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial : Bramblestar's Storm :Ferretclaw is part of a ShadowClan patrol with his apprentice Spikepaw, Scorchfur, and Pinenose. Bramblestar asks if his sister, Tawnypelt, is okay, and Dovewing asks if all of ShadowClan is all right. After some hesitation, Ferretclaw gives a reluctant nod and reports they're all fine. The ShadowClan patrol escorts the ThunderClan patrol across their territory so they can go see RiverClan. As they leave, Ferretclaw calls to them that RiverClan won't be happy for their interference and they have no right to act as if ThunderClan will save them all. Graystripe recalls about Ferretclaw saying everyone is okay, but suspects that they are mourning for Blackstar. :As a ThunderClan patrol cross ShadowClan territory, they hide up a tree as a patrol approaches. Ferretclaw and his apprentice are part of that patrol and Bramblestar expects them to catch their scent and yowl at them, but the patrol rushes past without finding the hidden cats. He notices that their eyes are wide in tension, fur bristling and gaze darting. Lionblaze asks what they are doing as they don't seem to be checking the border marks or hunting. Bramblestar doesn't guess; he is only relieved they didn't spot them. :Ferretclaw and Spikepaw are part of another patrol, this time with Rowanstar and Pinenose. Their furious gaze is on Bramblestar and his patrol as their fur spikes so they look twice their size. Later, Ferretclaw is spotted with his leader, Tigerheart and Tawnypelt, battered and scarred. Bramblestar guesses they have just come from attacking a hoard of badgers. During the battle against the badgers, Ferretclaw is picked up by a badger by the scruff and shaken violently. The warrior flails his paws but cannot swipe his attacker. Bramblestar distracts the badger, and it lifts its head to fling Ferretclaw away. Bramblestar loses sight of the tom as he lands in ferns and scrambles up quickly to avoid the badger. In the ''Novellas ''Dovewing's Silence : Trivia Mistakes *He has been mistakenly called black-and-gray. Character pixels Quotes External links * Notes and references fr:Griffe de Furetru:Хорьколазde:Iltiskrallefi:Hillerikynsinl:Fretklauw Category:Males Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Warriors Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:Mentors Category:Crowfeather's Trial characters